I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of motorcycles and more particularly to a motorcycle wheel attachment that enables the motorcycle rear wheel to rotate in a reverse direction.
II. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known that present motorcycles typically lack a reverse gear in the transmission. As such, riders must maneuver their motorcycles using their feet while sitting on the motorcycle or otherwise push the motorcycle when they desire to move it in a reverse direction. This manual maneuvering can be very difficult, particularly when pushing the motorcycle up an incline. Although attempts have been made to alter motorcycle transmissions to add a reverse gear, the prior art has failed and continued to fail to provide a suitable reverse drive mechanism.